


It Was a Good Day

by pleurocoelus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Crossover, Galactic Domination, Gen, The Borg, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurocoelus/pseuds/pleurocoelus
Summary: Lord Voldemort managed to complete his goal of taking over the world, only to realize that there are more terrifying things in the universe than a mere Dark Lord.





	It Was a Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea I had.

Lord Voldemort smiled. It was a good day to be the Dark Lord. After well over two centuries of constant warfare, he finally accomplished his goal. The Muggles were extinct and all of wizardkind held him as their master. All beings and creatures who had the brains to form speech had given their fealty to him.

Suddenly, the ground shook beneath him and a host of monotone voices penetrated his throne room. "We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Your life as you have known it is now over. Resistance is futile."

With a splash of killing-curse-green light, two humanoid forms covered with strange black clothing appeared before him.

"Avada Kedavra!" Screamed the Dark Lord leaving one of the intruders to fall dead. A second Killing Curse caused the second intruder to join his companion.

Again, the dark Lord smiled. Whoever these Borg were, they were no match for someone with a complete mastery of all magic. His satisfaction did not last long, however, as twenty more of these bizarre Beings appeared around him. The man formerly known as Tom Riddle begin gleefully dispatching them one at a time with the Killing Curse.

Voldemort felt a sudden pain in the side of his neck and tried to spin around to find that he was grip of one of these Borg creatures. Liquid fire coursed through his veins beginning at the point where he was stabbed and spreading throughout his entire body. Lord Voldemort felt something he had not felt in over two centuries: fear as he lost all control over his voluntary muscles. In a voice tiny and pitiful he managed to squeak out: "Help me."

**o0o0o0o0o**

Deep in her Unicomplex, the Borg Queen received reports from her drones all over the galaxy.

Cube number 62394571 reported the assimilation of an insignificant planet orbiting a Yellow star. The dominant life form was a mostly unremarkable biped. It was significant only in that they possessed some kind of natural ability to manipulate energy. Now that the species had been added to the Collective, the Borg would be able to study this ability in order to enhance the perfection of the Collective.

The Borg Queen smiled. It was a good day to be the center of the Collective. 

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon for this crossover:  
> The Borg can't adapt to magical attacks. Magic is too chaotic.  
> Magical beings can be assimilated, but can't use magic once assimilated due to the cortical node (STVOY: Human Error).  
> The Borg only beat Voldemort and his Death Eaters due to sheer numbers.
> 
> Yes, the "Help me," was inspired by _The Fly_.


End file.
